


It's a midnight intervention, got no plans to make it stop.

by Chychyd



Category: Saturday Night Live
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Heavy Petting, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Light Smut, M/M, Stefon really likes being in Seth's lap, things go from 0 to 100 pretty fast but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 10:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16061018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chychyd/pseuds/Chychyd
Summary: And Stefon is still giving Seth that look. He’s seen it a million times before on the show, outside of the show, really anywhere and anytime they’re together Stefon gives Seth this look. And every time Seth just rolls his eyes, pushes it aside. Marks it off as just Stefon trying to get a rouse out of him. But tonight that look felt like it was eating him from the inside out.What starts as a simple conversation about the darkness of ones soul quickly turns into the best game of Chicken Seth has played since high school.





	It's a midnight intervention, got no plans to make it stop.

“Would you rather, if you could, be a a a really small dolphin orrr uh a goat with claws?” Stefon slurred out, giggling to himself over the idea. His long legs were dangling over the side of Seth’s office couch, bouncing back and forth as he rode out his high.

 

It was a normal occurance now, Stefon coming to Seth’s office on nights when Seth decided to stay extra late or just pull an all-nighter at his office. Some nights it was nice to have the company, other nights left Seth feeling anxious and overwhelmed when Stefon came in in bad shape, not knowing how he got there or which way was up. Seth had tried taking Stefon to the hospital once, persistent that something bad could happen if Stefon didn’t get whatever he took out of his system quickly, but Stefon had managed to disappear on him before they could get there. Seth stopped trying so hard ever since.

 

Now it’s just a part of the routine. If Stefon comes in sweaty and frantic and out of it, Seth will have several espresso-filled drinks and food delivered to his office to help sober him up and let the night go from there. If it was a good night- like tonight- Seth just lets Stefon talk or sleep or play games on his phone. He’ll stop periodically to answer his obscure questions or entertain hypothetical ideas, but Stefon knows Seth is working and tries to respect that as much as his brain will let him.

 

Seth is typing away, but also envisioning the creatures. “Does the dolphin get anything extra or is it just a normal dolphin but smaller?” Seth glances over at the man on his couch, stroking a fake beard.

 

“This dolphin is just as strong as a normal dolphin but it can be like kept in a fishy tank.”

 

Seth typed a few more sentences before stopping to give his fingers a break. He hummed. “I’m going to say the goat. Goats are already assholes, imagine how much worse they’d be with claws? No one would ever want to fuck with that.”

 

“I’d always want to fuck with you Seth Meyers, claws or no claws.” Stefon had his eyes closed and a lazy smile on his face. Seth figured it probably wouldn’t be too much longer before his younger friend would fall asleep.

 

Seth chuckled and felt his cheeks heat up slightly. “Thanks, Stefon.”

 

“You always think you’re an asshole. You’re not, just to yourself.”

 

Seth thought about that statement for a second but when he opened his mouth to reply, he noticed the steady rhythm of Stefon’s chest and the way his face was beautifully relaxed. He allowed himself a moment to stare at his friend. Were they even friends? Seth pondered. Part of him said of course they were, but another argued that friends don’t take care of each other the way they do. They spent nearly every day or night together for months now, whether it was Seth taking care of Stefon post-party or Stefon taking care of Seth pre-party or during the parties if Seth ripped himself away from his work. 

 

Seth can’t deny that there is a part of him that longs to curl up on that couch (too small to realistically do so) with Stefon and feel his friend’s steady heart drum against his skin. Or a part of him that thinks sometimes Stefon’s lips just looked really kissable. Or all the times Seth saw Stefon fidgeting with his hands and it took everything in his power to not just go, “Hold my hand, dummy. It’s right there, just hold it. Let me be your anchor.”

 

But still, they remained “just friends”. The lustful glances and drunken kisses were left unspoken and the love and adoration they felt for each other was suppressed.

 

But there was always a nagging voice in Seth’s head that sounded suspiciously like Amy Poehler that would challenge the notion that they were just friends. It would beg the question, “why?” “What are you waiting for?”

 

The truth came as it was- fear. So much felt like it was at stake at all times with them and it always had. From the day they met their energies combined into something pure but chaotic as hell. It was magnetic and terrifying. It kind of felt like a game of Russian Roulette- constantly pushing boundaries and wondering when it would eventually bring one of them down. Seth was terrified of what would happen if he pulled the trigger one too many times.

 

But at the same time, that was the exciting part.

 

“What’s the darkest thing you’ve ever thought?” 

 

Seth jumped, not expecting Stefon to still be awake and probably aware Seth has been staring at him for several minutes. “Um, I, uh-” Seth stuttered, “I don’t know. I thought you were asleep.” He chuckled and pretended to go back to his work. Seth couldn’t seem to take his eyes off of Stefon as the younger man stretched. His shirt rode up to expose far more skin than Seth was mentally prepared for and a noise escaped Stefon’s throat that had to have been intentional because it did weird things to the pit of his stomach that usually only happens when Stefon is trying to get him all flustered and bothered on screen. 

 

Stefon sat up and stretched his neck. “I was! How long was I asleep for?” Stefon’s chipperness threw Seth off. He never really knew what to expect from Stefon, ever.

 

Seth looked at his watch. “About three minutes.”

 

Stefon made a  _ hmpf  _ noise and got up from the couch to stretch some more. “Good enough!”

 

Seth laughed, “Three minutes is a good enough nap for you?” His eyes followed Stefon’s movements, the way his hand smoothed down his leg as he stretched in one direction and the way his hip judded out as he stretched the other. He was like a cat- long and sleek and calm. 

 

“Mmhm!” Stefon made his way over to Seth’s desk and propped himself up on the side. He knew he was in Seth’s space, but Seth didn’t seem to mind so much these days. “So, darkest thought?”

 

Stefon was looking down at where Seth sat in his chair with the kind of smile that definitely meant whatever he was thinking was no good. His eyes were piercing through Seth. Sometimes he truly felt there was something supernatural about Stefon and his ability to get whatever it was he wanted out of Seth, dates, parties, drinks,  _ honesty _ . It was frustrating at best.

 

Seth hummed and tapped his pen against his lips. “I don’t know, Stefon. What do you consider dark?”

 

“Okay okay, so like, for example, have you ever looked at a guy and just thought,  _ god I want him to lock me in a cage in his basement and feed me through a straw? _ ” 

 

Seth couldn’t help but burst out laughing. He couldn’t even tell if Stefon was being serious or not. “What? No! I can honestly say I’ve never thought that.”

 

“Oh, so you’ve looked at a guy and thought  _ god I want to lock him in a cage in my basement and feed him through a straw? _ ” Again, Seth couldn’t tell if Stefon was serious or not.

 

“Absolutely not, Stefon. But I’ll remember that next time you go MIA that maybe you’re just locked up in some guys basement. No need for concern there.”

 

“That’s not how it works, Seth Meyersss.” Stefon whined, exasperated. “A dark thought isn’t something you’d act on. That’s why it’s so bad. It’s something that makes you think,  _ why would my brain ever think that _ ? Haven’t you ever wondered if there’s something dark lingering under all that golden boy stuff you like to wear?” Stefon had been inching closer and closer as they talked. He started on the edge of the desk, just barely sitting on it but enough to be in Seth’s space. Now all of Seth's belongings are considerably shifted to the left and Stefon is all but in Seth’s lap, their legs are touching.

 

And Stefon is still giving Seth that  _ look _ . He’s seen it a million times before on the show, outside of the show, really anywhere and anytime they’re together Stefon gives Seth this  _ look _ . And everytime Seth just rolls his eyes, pushes it aside. Marks it off as just Stefon trying to get a rouse out of him. But tonight that look felt like it was eating him from the inside out.

 

The air shifted and Seth’s mouth felt dry. He shivered even though it felt ten degrees warmer in the room than earlier- he wondered who was walking over his grave. “I’m not as golden as you think, Stefon.” was all he could answer. Sure, he had dark thoughts about the asshole who shoved him on the subway or his shitty landlord who refuses to come fix the fucking faucet. But that’s not what Stefon is looking for and he knows it. Stefon is looking for something to really shock him, to move him. That’s what Stefon is all about- the shock value, the element of surprise. 

 

“Oh, I don’t know Seth Meyers, you’ve got a whole lot of layers on. It’s hard to see under them.” Stefon is looking Seth up and down from where he’s sitting. He’s a force just hovering above Seth and Seth feels very small at this moment but somehow he doesn’t hate it. His heart is beating kind of fast and suddenly he feels like they’re sitting in front of an audience and he’s trying really fucking hard to just stay on the bit and not do something that’ll really shock everyone- including himself.

 

He isn’t actually wearing that many layers, just jeans and a casual button-up. But he still finds himself unbuttoning a few of the buttons, just enough to expose the tank-top underneath. Stefon looks mildly surprised, so Seth lets himself grin a little bit and pretends like he’s going to attempt at his long-forgotten work. Stefon reaches over to shove Seth’s things even further over just as Seth is reaching for them. They’re really close now, Seth leaning forward as Stefon is now practically stretched across his desk. “Answer me, Seth Meyers.” They’re frozen like that, hands practically touching. “I’m not letting you work ‘til you do.”

 

Seth’s laptop is really, really close to falling off the edge of the desk but he’s more focused on the way Stefon has wrapped his leg around Seth’s and if he were to slide off the desk right now he would 100% land in Seth’s lap.

 

And it doesn’t seem like all that bad of an idea.

 

So Seth yanks his leg back and Stefon falls forward with just quick enough reflexes to catch himself from toppling both of them onto the floor. Stefon is definitely surprised- so much so that he hasn’t said anything, he’s just looking at Seth with those big doe eyes like Seth just told him he’s from an alien planet and Stefon believes him.

 

And to keep the shock going, Seth puts his hands on Stefon’s thighs, just above his knee and starts slowly inching their way up. _ It’s like Chicken _ , Seth thinks.  _ He’ll tell me to stop _ . “You ever see in those movies, where there’s a fight scene between two characters and one gets the other pinned-” His hands keeps sliding up, neither of them have stopped. “-and one puts the blade of his sword under the other’s throat and tilts his chin up.” Seth’s hands reach the top of Stefon’s thighs so he grabs his hips, using his leverage to shift Stefon a little bit- he’s hard and he knows Stefon knows. “And there’s all this tension built up but the one with a blade to their throat smiles and you can just tell he’s a little bit turned on? Yeah haven’t decided which one I’d rather be but that’s definitely one of them.”

 

Stefon doesn’t even say anything. He just surges forward and kisses Seth. It’s all tongue and teeth and frantic as hell. There’s a crash and Seth is pretty sure it’s his laptop but his brain is short circuiting and all judgement is out the window. His hands are up Stefon’s shirt and then that shirt is gone and all that’s left is milky white skin with lots of tattoos that Seth is investigating with his tongue.

 

Stefon starts grinding his hips down into Seth’s lap and Seth has to completely restrain himself from moaning out loud. Somewhere in his brain is a distant voice reminding him he isn’t the only snl cast member who stays in their office late. Seth rakes his nails down Stefon’s chest as retaliation. It gets a very satisfying noise out of Stefon, who latches himself onto Seth’s neck.

 

This isn’t the first time they’ve made out like this, but it is the first time they’ve done it sober. But Seth feels very very drunk on the way Stefon’s tongue feels in his mouth. Usually, they’d stop before it becomes anything serious. They would run out of breath and pull apart and then one of them would start laughing and the other would suggest they get back on the dancefloor and then they’d go home half hard and pretend the next day they didn’t get off on the drunken memories. But tonight Seth was sober and Stefon was acting weirdly sober for being not sober only minutes ago. Tonight Seth didn’t want to stop and laugh and there was no dancefloor to go back to and his laptop is probably broken on the floor so there isn’t work to go back to right now either.

 

So they keep kissing and Stefon keeps going back to Seth’s neck. “You know, I don’t know if I’m going to be able to explain wearing a scarf in this weather.” Seth jokes and is rewarded with a sharp sting of Stefon’s teeth that goes straight to his groin.

 

“Just tell them you got attacked by a human sucker fish.” Stefon suggests, leaning back against the desk, still sitting in Seth’s lap. He looks gorgeous- red lipped, shirtless, hair messed from it’s usual straight ironed place on his head.

 

“ _ What _ is a human sucker fish?” Seth laughs.

 

“Me.” He answers simply before reconnecting their lips.

 

They’re smiling and kissing so it’s sloppy and wet and wonderful. Seth is so hard in his jeans it’s starting to hurt and Stefon picks up on it by the way he keeps shifting in his desk chair. “Mm, having a little issue there, Seth Meyers?” He asks coyly, running a finger down the visible bulge. Seth let’s out a breath- it’s hot and frustrated and his face reddens just slightly. “Let me help you with that.”

 

There is a moment where Seth’s brain asks if he should stop this. They’ve never taken things this far and he doesn’t know what it means if they do. But then Stefon easily slides his body down off Seth’s lap and onto his knees- and it’s the sexiest thing Seth thinks he’s ever seen in his life. That part of his brain shuts up and instead is replaced with the part that wants every little bit of what Stefon is giving him. Seth reaches out and runs a hand through Stefon’s hair and there is a moment where Stefon stops undoing Seth’s belt for a second and leans into his hand. His eyes close for just a second and if he could purr, he would. Then Seth takes that hand a slides it down Stefon’s jaw and runs his thumb over those pretty pink lips.

 

If there was a way to capture the moment someone’s soul leaves their body, Stefon wishes he could capture it when he opens his mouth and closes it around Seth’s thumb. Seth’s eyes close and his head falls back as Stefon gives Seth just a taste of what’s to come. It’s such a fun and beautiful sight to see- he wishes he could sit here on his knees and tease Seth Meyers forever. But neither of them are that patient so Stefon releases Seth’s thumb and lets him finish dragging it down his chin before he goes back to literally trying to get Seth Meyers out of his pants.

 

From there the world just kind of- melts together. They do things they’ve both thought about but hadn’t yet dared. Stefon finally gets to hear the way Seth says his name all whiny and frantic and just tipping the edge of what Seth will remember as one of the most intense orgasms he’s ever had in his life. And it’s almost enough to make Stefon go off in his pants right then and there but he doesn’t because he  _ needs  _ Seth Meyers to touch him like he will actually die if it happens any other way. 

 

Seth is in a post-orgasmic haze when Stefon climbs back into his lap and kisses him so hard they both forget oxygen is an absolute necessity for life. “Let me return the favor.” Seth says between kisses. 

 

Stefon shakes his head, rutting against Seth’s pelvis. “Just touch me. Touch me touch me touch me.” He’s begging so quietly and so sweet in Seth’s ear it brings happy little tears to the corners of his eyes for no reason. His heart flutters in a certain way and all Seth can do is obey. He kisses Stefon- a little more tender than before- and goes to reach down Stefon’s jeans only to find he’s already ditched them before he even got back in his lap. It’s so much easier this way, to just reach between them and kiss Stefon like he’s the most precious thing on earth- which at this moment, Seth can’t think of anything more precious- and let Stefon do it his way. Stefon wraps his hand around Seth’s and buries his face into the crook of Seth’s neck- biting the tender skin to keep himself quiet. He’s making all these beautiful little noises that’s got Seth wishing he could do better than a handjob in his little office chair in his little office on a random weekday at two in the morning. 

 

Seth feels Stefon’s entire body tense as he comes and Seth praises him as he does. “Fuck, Stefon you’re so good. You’re so fucking good for me, sweetheart.” 

 

Stefon feels like he might die, but it’s the best he’s ever felt dying. 

 

They sit like that for a moment, both trying to catch their breaths and come down from the most delicious high Stefon’s ever felt. Stefon wonders for a moment if this is it. If this thing that they’ve been building up to is done and over and over for good. His question is answered when he retracts himself from Seth’s neck, and is immediately met by Seth’s lips. It’s a different kind of kiss. It’s slower and lazier and saltier but also sweeter- gentler. It’s the kind of kiss that says  _ thank you, stay, you make me happy _ . 

 

When they break away, they rest their foreheads against each other. Seth takes his hand out of Stefon’s boxers and as nonchalantly as he can, wipes it off on his own. They both laugh- like they do when they’re drunk and feel stupid for kissing. But now they just feel stupid for waiting so long. Seth runs a hand through Stefon’s hair again, because he can. Because it’s already messed up and the way Stefon closes his eyes and smiles when he does has to be one of the purest forms of happiness there is. 

 

“We should probably put our clothes back on before someone gets nosey.” Seth suggests. Stefon very dramatically groans and reclines backwards onto the desk, stretching his body out and burying his hips into Seth’s. Seth can’t help himself from leaning forward and kissing all over Stefon’s chest and stomach. Stefon hums and plays with Seth’s hair as he does this, savoring the way Seth’s lips feel against his skin.

 

“So,” Seth pulls away from Stefon’s smooth skin, “What’s your darkest thought?” He smirks.

 

Stefon sits up, draping his arms around Seth’s neck. He chuckles, “Oh, you’re nowhere near ready for that, yet.” He kisses Seth, not hurried or heated, nor sweetly and softly. Just a kiss to feel his lips against Seth’s and to see if Seth liked that feeling just as much. “But you’ll get there.” He tapped Seth’s check playfully and finally removed himself from the older man’s lap, picking up his pants and sliding them back on.

 

“Oh come on, all of that so I would answer but you won’t tell me yours?” Seth started buttoning his shirt back up.

 

“All you have to do to know is join my Five Timers Club to know.” Stefon gave Seth the same look as he had in the studio that day. Although, Seth was much less oblivious this time.

 

“What do I have to do five times?” Seth looked up at Stefon from under his lashes.

 

Stefon hummed. “Why don’t you take me home and I’ll show you?”

 

Seth bit his lip at the thought and found himself picking up the miscellaneous items from his desk off the floor while fighting with the buckle on his pants. Work can wait until the morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by Sit Next To Me by Foster The People.


End file.
